


Santa's Little Bakers

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cookie baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and the Sheriff would be coming over early to help with the cooking. The only thing Scott and Isaac had been allowed to make, were cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Little Bakers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Scott looked into the shopping cart. It didn’t look like all that. He really hoped it was enough. He looked up when he noticed Isaac coming towards him.

‘Are you sure we have everything, now?’ he asked the taller boy anxiously.

‘Yes, Scott. We checked the list three times. There’s no way we missed something.’

‘We almost missed the butter.’

Isaac grabbed the list out of Scott’s hand at that and quickly went through it again. When he’d quadruple checked the entire list, he handed it back.

‘We have everything on the list,’ he said. ‘So I really hope everything was _on_ the list.’

They started walking towards the checkout. They kept looking around, hoping that if they had forgotten something they would remember.

Thirty minutes later they were in the car, on their way to the McCall house, the backseat packed with groceries.

~

‘Let’s do this.’

Scott clapped his hands together. They’d packed away all the ingredients for tomorrow’s Christmas dinner. Stiles and the Sheriff would be coming over early to help with the cooking. The only thing Scott and Isaac had been allowed to make, were cookies.

All the ingredients were stalled out on the counter. Stiles had lend them his Christmas cookie cutters.

‘Right,’ Isaac nodded, looking uncertain.

‘It’s not that hard,’ Scott reassured him. ‘We just follow the directions, make sure we set the timer. And then, when they’re cooled off, we decorate them.’

Isaac still didn’t look very confident. So Scott stood up on his toes and planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s nose. The smile he got for that was almost enough to make him pull Isaac up the stairs to his room.

Almost. He’d promised his mom he’d bake these cookies, so he would.

‘All right, where do we start?’ Isaac asked him.

~

Thirty minutes later, the cookies were in the oven and the kitchen looked like a disaster zone.

‘Is your mom going to be angry?’

‘No, we’ll clean it up. But let’s eat something first. The smells is making me hungry.’

Scott quickly threw together some sandwiches and they moved to the living room.

‘What movies are on right now?’ he asked Isaac.

_‘Home Alone, The Grinch, Christmas Carol_ , a special, another special, and another, and some old movie.’

‘Just put on _Home Alone_.’

Scott sat down next to Isaac and burrowed into his side, balancing the plate of sandwiches on his knees.

The food was soon gone, but when he looked at the timer, he saw they still had some time before the cookies were done. He wasn’t that interested in the movie. He was far more interested in Isaac’s hand that was playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

He quickly set the now empty plate aside and moved to straddle his boyfriend’s lap. Isaac caught on immediately and planted his mouth on Scott’s.

The kiss was slow and sweet. Scott took his time, exploring Isaac’s mouth and dragging little sighs from him. He could feel things getting more urgent and he was about to slip his hands under Isaac’s shirt, when the timer went off. He pulled back with a groan.

‘We should probably get those cookies out,’ Isaac said with a smirk.

Scott scowled in the direction of the kitchen, but moved from his comfortable position. They could continue when there was no risk of setting the house on fire.

~

Scott sat back and admired his handiwork. The cookies weren’t exactly pieces of art, but they tasted good and now they had lots of extra sugar on top of them.

He looked over at where Isaac was finishing his last cookie. He was squinting and the tip of his tongue was sticking out his mouth. It was unfair how cut he looked.

‘Done,’ Isaac said, carefully sliding the cookie next to all the others. He turned to Scott with a smile.

The other boy laughed. Isaac had a smear of sugar on his nose. Scott carefully wiped it off and licked the sugar from his finger.

‘We should really clean this up,’ he said, using his hands to indicate the entire kitchen.

They quickly cleaned up their mess. And when the last of the dishes was dried and put back in the cupboard, Isaac turned towards the fridge and grabbed the cheese and butter.

‘We deserve grilled cheese sandwiches for this.’

~

When Melissa came home a little later, the house still smelled of fresh-baked cookies. She found her two boys asleep in the couch. Isaac had curled himself around Scott, almost completely enveloping the smaller boy.

Melissa couldn’t help but smile. She draped a blanket over them and went to check on the state of her kitchen.

It was mostly clean. And everything was tidied away. Except for two plates of neatly arranged cookies. There was a note next them, held down by a little gingerbread man.

_Hey Mom, we ordered pizza. It should be here around 7.30. We saved a you a cookie. Love, Scott &Isaac_

Still smiling, Melissa took a bite. It was pretty good. They could definitely be in charge of cookies again, next year.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
